Forever
by Ai Sekai
Summary: My first fic  : Tenten dan Sakura, Neji dan Sasuke... serangkaian sahabat yang memeiliki kisah mereka tersendiri...  Author ga pinter bikin summary: Keep RnR, please   D


Forever

Disclaimer : Characters belong to Mashashi Kishimoto

Forever fic belong to Sekai and Tan Fidia

Pairing : NejiSaku, SasuTen (SasuSaku, NejiTen)

Genre : Friendship and Hurt/comfort

Rated : (T)een

Warning Inside : Out Of Characters, Alternative Universal, Miss Typo, Gajeness, My First Fanfiction, dan perasaan sayang Tenten kepada Sakura itu sebgai saudara sendiri/sahabat, jadi jangan berpikir mereka Yaoi, etc.

Warning outside: I don't know

Don't like? Click BACK button or CLOSE TAB

"Aku masih ingat masa itu…" ujar seorang gadis berambut bercepol dua yang tengah duduk bersama seorang lelaki di sebelahnya…

"Tenten, jika aku sudah tak ada nanti, tolong jangan lupakan aku." Tenten membulatkan matanya, "Apa yang kau katakan, Sakura?"

-Flashback: On-

"1 Minggu! Apa tak bisa diperpanjang!"

"Maaf, kami telah berusaha sebisa mungkin." Sakura meremas rambut indahnya menjadi sebuah tataan yang luar biasa berantakan, pria di depannya yang tepat melihat Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maafkan kami." Ujar pria itu, pria dengan jubah putih serta stethoscope di lehernya, Sakura mengangguk, "Ya sudah, hidup dan mati ada di tangan Tuhan, bukan? Terima kasih atas semua pertolongan anda, Dok." Sakura pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan wangi obat-obatan yang pekat itu, ia segera pergi menjauh dengan santainya, 'Kalau tahu seperti ini, aku tak usah berobat ke dokter begini! Percuma… Akhirnya aku mati tragis dalam waktu 1 minggu kedepan, hmm, menyedihkan.' Batin Sakura, ia berjalan menulusri koridor-koridor rumah sakit itu, dengan perlahan ia meninggalkan gerbang rumah sakit itu…

#Flashback:Off#

"Sakura, aku ingin bertanya, apa maksud Sakura dalam kalimat Sakura yang tadi?" Sakura merundukan kepalanya, "Tak apa, tak usah di pikirkan kembali."Tenten mengangguk…

"Tenten, sepulang sekolah nanti, antar aku ke _Mall,_ ya? Aku akan mengajak ehem, pacarmu dan Neji." Tenten mengangguk keras, "Okeh! Emm, Sakura, apakah sakit ditinggalkan seseorang yag berarti dalam hidup kita, dan apakah kau pernah merasakannya?" Sakura merunduk lemas, "…" hening, Tenten segera menutupi keheningan, "Emm, maaf pertanyaan itu menganggumu, ya?" Sakura (lagilagi) hanya menggeleng, entah ada apa dengan Sakura hari ini, sangat OOC *um?*

4 jam mereka lewati waktu mereka (Mereka=Tenten,Neji,Sakura,Sasuke) bersama di sebuah Mall ternama di Konohagakure, _KonohaMall_. Dengan canda tawa, senyuman, membuat mereka lupa akan waktu, waktu yang terus berjalan, berjalan detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam, hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan, ehem, -back to story-

"Neji, mungkin ini yang terakhir kali bagiku untuk berjalan-jalan seperti ini." Ujar Sakura, pandangan matanya lurus dan tak menatap Neji, Neji menoleh, "Um? Apa maksudmu?" Sakura menggeleng, tiba-tiba… "Ah…" Desah Sakura yang meringis kesakitan seraya menggenggam erat tangan Neji yang ada di sebelahnya, Tenten dan Sasuke yang melihatpun segera mendekat, "Neji, ada apa dengan Sakura?" Tanya Tenten panic, Neji terlihat sangat panic, tetapi Sasuke lebih panic, Sasuke segera mengangkat Sakura yang terjatuh pingsan di lantai KonohaMall –Tentunya dilihat oleh banyak orang- seraya memegang dadanya, "Neji, bantulah Sasuke." Neji pun segera mendekati Sasuke yang jauh lebih dahulu berjalan, Tenten mengikuti Sasuke dan Neji dari belakang, dan karena Tenten terlalu cepat berjalan, ia terjatuh, dibantunya Tenten untuk berdiri kembali oleh Neji yang entahlah, yang Tenten kira tak melihatnya, Tenten menyaut tangan kanan Neji, dan segera berjalan kembali.

"Sasuke, bawa Tenten ke mobil segera!" Perintah Tenten, mereka pun segera ke lantai _basement_ KonohaMall, dan langsung saja menancap gas menuju Konoha Hospital, Sakura masih tak sadarkan diri, Neji yang tadinya akan membuat _Nafas Buatan_ terhalang oleh perlakuan Sasuke yang melarang Neji, "Jangan lakukkan itu!" ujar Sasuke, Tenten hanya dapat membulatkan matanya, 'Mengapa Sasuke sangat peduli terhadap Sakura? Sedangkan Neji, pacar dari Sakura sendiri tak bertindak, ah!~ Aku ini, sahabatku sedang begini masih sempat-sempatnya merasa cemburu.' Batin Tenten.

"Hey! Tadi Sakura mengatakan sepatah kata…" Teriak Tenten kepada Neji dan Sasuke, "1 Minggu…" setelah kalimat itu, Sakura tak sadarkan diri kembali, selama perjalanan,kehingan terjadi, tak ada seulas senyuman yang terlihat diantara Sasuke yang mengemudi, Neji yang menjadi _bantal_ untuk kepala Sakura, Tenten yang menjadi tempat kaki Sakura, mereka sibuk akan pikiran masing-masing…

"Ya, kita sudah sampai." Ujar Sasuke, Sasuke segera membuka pintu belakang dan mengangkat Sakura kembali, Neji yang sejak tadi diam mulai bergerak, ia membantu Sasuke mengangkat Sakura.

"Cepat!" Tenten segera berlari mencari perawat yang lewat hingga ia menemukan sebuah kursi roda di depan pintu masuk Konoha Hospital, di dorongnya kursi itu dengan cepat, dan Sasuke meletakan Sakura ke kursi itu, "Ini lebih cepat." Ucap Sasuke, Sasuke dan Neji segera berlari mendorong Sakura masuk kedalam Konoha Hospital, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ujar dengan lembut seorang perawat cantik, tepatnya dokter, dikartu namanya tertera nama "Tsunade".

"Dok, ini teman saya."

"Bawa dia ke UGD." Setelah membawa Sakura masuk ke UGD, Tenten, Sasuke dan Neji pun menunggu konfirmasi dokter selama kurang lebih 2 jam, "Sasuke, Neji, kalau kalian ingin pulang duluan, silahkan, aku akan di sini menunggu Sakura."

"Apa tak apa seorang gadis sepertimu ditinggalkan disini sendiri?" Tanya Neji, "Tak apa!" Neji dan Sasuke pun segera pergi dan menghilang dari hadapan Tenten.

Setelah 1 jam lamanya… sang dokter keluar dari ruangannya, "Dok, ada apa dengan teman saya!" Dokter yang bernama Tsunade itu hanya dapat merundukan kepalanya, "Temanmu terserang gagal ginjal." Mata Tenten membulat, "Be-benarkah!" Dokter itu hanya mengangguk, "Kurang lebih waktunya hanya tersisa 3 hari, dan jika ada mukjizat, mudah-mudahan, waktu bertahan hidupnya lebih lama." Ujar sang dokter, "Tolong rahasiakan berita tadi, nak, sewaktu-waktu akan berubah karena pengecekannya belum tuntas, dan ingat, nak, hidup-mati seseorang yang tahu hanyalah Tuhan, jadi, berdo'alah kepada-Nya, semoga temanmu sembuh." Tenten mengangguk, air hangat mengalir melewati pipinya, Tenten segera duduk lemas, 'Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa.'

#Tenten's POV#

_Entahlah bagaiaman jadinya jika Sakura tak ada~_

_Sakura, aku yakin kau bisa mengalahkan penyakitmu! Aku mohon, sembuhlah! Aku tak ingin air mataku mengalir lebih deras lagi daripada ini._

_Aku mohon Sakura, Sakura, aku mohon! Bangunlah! Bukalah mata hijaumu! Katakanlah sesuatu kepadaku, katakan padaku, bahwa kau tak apa, Sakura!_

_Sakura, aku mohon… ya, aku tak ingin air mataku mengalir lebih deras lagi daripada ini!_

_Aku mohon…_

_Semoga kau lekas sembuh, Sakura, aku sangat menyayangimu, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara kandungku, aku menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi ibuku yang sudah tiada…_

_Aku sudah kehilangan sanak keluargaku, jangan sampai kau, Sakura, yang sudah ku anggap sebagai saudara kandungku meninggalkan aku seperti apa yang mereka lakukkan (mereka= Keluarga tenten) kepadaku!_

…

#End tenten's POV#

Keesokan harinya…

"Tenten! Bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang? Dan ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke panic, Tenten hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Entahlah." Jawab Tenten berbohong, apa yang sang dokter katakan benar, "Tenten, kau kemarin tak apa kan sendirian di Rumah Sakit?" ucap Neji yang tiba-tiba datang, sepertinya Neji tak begitu peduli masalah Sakura, "tak apa."

"Pulang sekolah, mari kita kunjungi Sakura." Ujar Sasuke, Tenten dan Neji hanya mengangguk… "Eits, emang ada apa dengan Sakura!" Ino yang tak sengaja mendengarpun mengetahui kondisi Sakura sekarang, ia segera memberitahukan teman-temannya untuk mem-besuk Sakura sepulang sekolah.

"Tenten, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu." Tenten mengikuti langkah Sasuke, matanya yang sembab tetap terlihat indah…

"Tenten, aku minta maaf, tapi hubungan kita sudah sampai di sini, maafkan aku, aku tak ingin menyakitimu, tapi semakin lama itu menyakitiku, aku sadar aku menyukai Sakura." Ujar Sasuke terus terang, , Tenten mengangguk lemas dan segera berlari menjauh, 'Cukuplah aku kehilangan keluargaku, kehilangan Sasuke, jangan sampai aku kehilangan yang lainnya yang kusayangi.' Batin Tenten, airmata Tenten tersapu angin, ia berlari, berlari, ia berlari hingga taman belakang sekolah yang sepi, ia duduk lemas, ia merenungkan segala kenangan-kenangan indahnya bersama sahabatnya, 'I hope, she's back and share my saddest story to her, aku merasakan dinginnya dunia tanpa seseorang penampung ceritaku, cerita pedih yang kini menerpa diriku.' Namun, tak lama dari itu, seseorang menyentuh pundah Tenten yang masih menangis, "Janganlah menangis." Ujar lelaki itu, Tenten menoleh, "Ne-neji?" Lelaki yang disebut pun mengangguk, "Aku mencarimu untuk mengobrol-mengobrol sebentar, aku bosan." Tenten mengangguk, "Tenten, katakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" mulut Tenten masih tertutup, ia menggeleng pelan, "Tolong, carilah pembicaraan lain." Neji mengangguk, "Emm –teng-teng-teng—." Bell tanda pelajaran akan segera dimuali pun mulai terdengar, Neji berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Tenten, "Ayo kekelas, tenten-him, ehem, maksudku, Tenten-chan." Tenten menyambut tangan Neji lembut, ia berdiri dan segera memasuki kelasnya. 'Tatapan Neji sungguh membuatku tenang.' Batin Tenten, ia menggelengkan kepalanya atas apa yang ia pikirkan tadi…

-Apa reaksi Neji dan Sasuke mengetahui penyakit yang tengah dihidap Sakura?-

-Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura selanjutnya?-

Tunggu jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya.

Kurang menyentuh kah? Sekai kurang bisa bikin fic yang bikin orang nangis, moga2 chapter selanjutnya bisa menyentuh hati, kalo ga juga, minta maaf, ya ^^

Mohon maaf jika ceritanya menggantung, I try my best, fic pertama Sekai nih, silahkan kritik+sarannya+reviwnya.

Tolong yang ingin flame-kasar: sign in/sign up! kalo bisa jangan flame-kasar…

Minta REVIEW, okay =3


End file.
